Moving On
by SkywalkerChild
Summary: "If You're Gone" song fic; Amidala prepares to leave Anakin.


DISCLAIMER: George owns Amidala, Anakin, Palpatine, Obi wan and Coruscant. Matchbox Twenty owns the lyrics.  
RATING: Um, PG?  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the song fic, but I just needed to write something.  
  


Moving On  


Amidala stood on the balcony of the apartment she shared with her husband. When her husband was home, of course. Now she understood his frustration during the early days of their marriage, when she was still queen of Naboo and she was constantly in meetings. Being the stay-at-home spouse was not easy, however.  
_I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone._  
But while Amidala had tried to make time for Anakin during the day, the courtesy was not returned to her. Or at least, it hadn't been in the recent months. He said he was extremely busy, that Chancellor Palpatine had him working on a "special project." Still, Amidala felt uneasy that Anakin would not share with her his work.  
_I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak-I think you're wrong._  
She rarely saw him at all anymore. He was gone earlier than any sane person would wake up in the morning, and returned long after she had fallen asleep, with or without tears to aid her. She couldn't even remember the last time they'd had a conversation about anything, like they did when they were younger.  
_I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire._  
A cool breeze drifted down from Coruscant's sky, making the hair on her skin stand up. The muscles of her stomach tightened as the air crept under her shirt and she placed her hand there, smiling sadly.  
_But now I'm relaxed-I can't be sure._  
She wanted to tell Anakin her news, let him know that he was going to be a father. But one night, when they had talked, he'd said something about feeling overwhelmed and not knowing where his life was going. A man in crisis could not hear the news that his wife was pregnant.  
_I think you're so mean-I think we should try  
I think I could need-this in my life._  
But that left Amidala with the unpleasant question of when to tell him. It wasn't something she could hide forever. Of course, if they never saw each other, he might find out from someone else. When she had asked Obi Wan, the Jedi Knight had told her to wait, that he would tell her when the best time was.  
_I think I'm just scared-I think too much  
I this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing._  
She turned around and walked back into the apartment, closing the balcony doors behind her. Although she and Anakin had been living her for over a year, their house still looked like something from the style vids. It just didn't feel lived in; it never really had.  
_If you're gone-maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move._  
Sighing, she walked into their bedroom, noticing once again that Anakin's side of the bed was a little too neat. While her part of the sheets was wrinkled from the normal tossing and turning of sleep, his barely showed that anyone had ever been there.  
_If you're gone-baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_  
  
Amidala read the letter she had received from Obi Wan five times before it truly sank in what he was asking of her. Anakin's aloofness had grown to uncomfortable levels over the past few months, and she had written to Obi Wan for guidance. She valued the Jedi Knight's opinions, and appreciated his interest in her life.  
But now he wanted her to leave. To take as much as she could and just leavego anywhere, he said; it didn't matter. But she had to get out. If she felt confused, she was to meet him on Tatooine in two weeks and they would plan out her hiding from there.  
_I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine_  
She was torn in so many directions, she felt like she might explode there in her office. Anakin's cool detatchment to their life had grown, but she still felt that he loved her. And she knew she loved him. Was Obi Wan wrong?  
_I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need-more than you mind_  
A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of leaving Anakin. She had been with him through so much; she hated the thought of abandoning him now when he was clearly in so much turmoil. But he had shunned her affection and help more than usual lately. She had chalked it up to Jedi perseverance at the time.  
_I think you're so mean-I think we should try  
I think I could need-this in my life._  
She took a deep, shaky breath and read over Obi Wan's request for a sixth time. Her friend's words were beginning to make more and more sense to her, even as she tried to deny their validity.  
_I think I'm just scared-that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem  
I'm feeling_  
Her mind took over before her heart could disagree and Amidala found herself packing her simplest clothing, and collecting some money she'd stashed away. Something inside her told her that she should bring anything that would distinguish her as the woman who was once married to Anakin Skywalker.  
_If you're gone-maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move_  
Standing in the foyer of their apartment, she looked around one last time. It was exactly the way it had been this morning when she'd heard him stumble out the door after the fastest shower she'd ever seen anyone take. Maybe he wouldn't notice right away.  
_If you're gone-baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_  
  
On the dusty planet of Tatooine, a young woman carrying only a single bag entered a dimly lit cantina. She scanned the room until she found the man she was looking for and went to sit beside him. He looked at her stomach, which was just beginning to show her pregnancy. He nodded.  
"I have an idea."  
_I think you're so mean-I think we should try  
I think I could need-this in my life  
I think I'm just scared-do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_


End file.
